New Life, After Death
by alyssness
Summary: At fifteen Danielle is an average girl, until one fateful night there are burglars in her home.She escapes, only to find what she left behind, humanity.Will she be able to survive this true nightmare?Or will she fail?RatedT for mild language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Day 5534 of life.**

_I'm running I can't stop I cannot see _anything_, not even blackness, nor any other color. I'm just running, I know only by the pants of my lungs and the fire in my legs. I feel every jolt as my legs stomp on the ground, sending vibrations of pain up my spine. My arms lash out in patterns. Right, left, right, left. My stomps, breath, and the pounding in my head are the only things I can hear. What I vaguely recognize as branches scratch and claw at my face as I push though them. _

_Somewhere in my mind I was sharp and alert and asking myself many questions. _Why are you here? Why are you running? Where are you? Why can't you see?_ But those thoughts didn't seem important to my new, different brain that was in control. That brain quickly pushed those thoughts aside. And that scared me, because it meant I wasn't in control anymore. _Who are you? _The thought came out of nowhere. The new brain didn't understand, and didn't push it away, as if it were… _collecting _the thought. My brain was silent. Finally, after what seemed forever, the new brain answered. I am the new you. You are dead. And you cannot control me, or do anything. You are not to be. _

I panted as I woke with a start, scared and wondering why that dream had occurred. Then I froze with a sharp intake of breath. There, at the foot of my bed, was a human figure. I could only see his shadow, but I was positive that it was a man. And it was defiantly not Dad. I knew there was only one possible answer: an intruder. "Whatever you want you can take, just, please, don't hurt my family. You can hurt me, rape me, whatever, just don't hurt them." I said calmly.

"I believe you are in no state to be make requests, as am I in control." I gasped just be the shear coincidence that he would choose those pacific words and not any other. It would have been less shocking at what to come next if he hadn't said those words.

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is Fan-Fiction-dot-Net. I believe that that is proof enough. **


	2. Chapter One

**Day 5534 of life, part two**

I was running. Just like in the dream, only this time, I can see, and I'm much, much faster. And there is no voice in my head, but It my have never been in my head, I have a horrible since of sound direction.

I was laboring, running pure on will. If I had none, I'd be dead. _Death, _I shivered at the mere thought of the word. I had witnessed too many deaths in one lifetime. If you'd say that you could probably deal with it without going mentally insane, obviously you don't think hard enough, and they weren't related to you. I jolted a little, and suddenly, all of my vision of the forest in front of me disappeared. What took its place; I'm a little scared to say.

_I was standing inside a big house that was dark and silent, the only light coming from the vast windows. I didn't know why everyone was silent, and when I checked over my shoulder, it realized that most had moved on to the kitchen, out of hearing range for me. There were several other people in the room as well, an uncle with a headache, an aunt with a bottle of beer. They were only silent for the sake of his headache, I imagined, not that I wished otherwise. I turned my attention again toward the windows, but my eyes did not move across the glass studding it, as the others in the room thought, but fallowing my uncle Mike as he strapped on his harness, strapping it to an electricity pole as he climbed up the notches. I felt dread as each step he took reflected my pounding heart. _

_When he got to the top of the pole, he reached for the circuit-box to turn the electricity back on. But just as he touched the handle, his harness gave away and his instinct was to grab something, and he did—the electricity wires. As I watched him be electrocuted, and the fall to the ground, I couldn't think, couldn't move. Other people noticed him, and went for help. I sat there; a tear slowly making it's way down my cheek and slipping off my chin. _

Damn-it. I hate those flashbacks. I notice that I am still running, probably during the whole thing. I can hear the, _things_, scrambling to find where I am.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of the men launched at me from behind a tree. I screeched, startled and frightened. He shoved himself on me and his mouth ripped my throat. Not out, just biting it fiercely and sucking the air and blood away. Fire erupted from that spot, but I don't dare scream again. I just glare at him while he started to kill me. I wish to be with my family, and I was. They, my family, told me to run, and I did, out the door and into the woods. They didn't fallow me at first, draining the lifeless bodies of my mother, father and sister before setting out to me. But they got me, and I was letting them do the same. If it were fate for me to survive, then I would've already made it away from them.

Then, the pressure of his body disappeared, but the fire did not, and I look around to see what happened, refusing the tears welling up in my throat to spill and refusing the scream my lungs were preparing for. I look and see that the other man had knocked this one out of the way, they were rolling on the forest floor, wrestling for my _blood_. I know that that move was foolish on their part, and I simply walked away. Glaring at anything and everything in my path. Looking almost sadly at the way I hold my neck together, the girl appears in front of me, glaring but not dying, nor screaming. She looks as if she's considering something.

"Walk north. Run. When the sun rises and sets three times, the fire will extinguish, setting you anew to life. Tell no one, see no one. Being born again, go to this location. There you will find mercy, answers, and solutions. It takes a great amount of will, but that you have. You will also find love from a family. The Black Coven." She hands me a sheet of paper and I shove it in my back pocket. She points me towards north and I advance. I don't know why I trust her, but I think she is trying to be a good person. When those other men where killing my family, she waited outside, and I saw her through the window. She flinched repeating.

I wander in the direction that her riddle told me of.

_Walk North. Run._

_When the sun rises and sets three times, _

_The fire will extinguish,_

_Setting you anew to life._

_Tell no one, see no one._

_Being born again, go to this location._

_There you will find mercy, answers, and solutions._

_It takes a great amount of will, _

_Being of The Black Coven,_

_But that you have._

_You will also find love from a family._

I stop after a little while, the fire of pain was spreading, and my restless mind reminds me of snakes and venom. I pull out the paper that the woman gave me, and on it was an actual location. I was expecting another riddle.

_La Push, Washington. Jacob Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine, only ideas and minds of the perspective. (I do not own Twilight, the three vampires, or La Push, Washington. I only own the plot and Danielle.)**


End file.
